Worship
by A Bleeding Rose
Summary: The night that Robert and Sophie were in Leigh Teabing's study takes quite a different spin, if you know what I mean...


"Robert, I've had enough of this!" Alex shouted, jumping to her feet off the divan.

"Look, Alex, I'm only trying to explain this to you!" Robert also shouted, likewise getting to his feet to stare down at Alex. "If you would just_ listen_ to me…"

"I _have_ been listening to you, Robert, and now I'm tired of it!" Alex yelled back.

Soon they were both shouting at the top of their lungs, gesturing wildly and sporadically everywhere. Poor Leigh Teabing was just sitting there, calmly letting Robert take over the explanation of the situation, when all of a sudden _this_ erupted! _How did this get so out of hand?_ he wondered. They were just sitting there, explaining and conversing about fascinating topics, when all of a sudden wham! this argument hits!

Standing up out of his chair, after realizing that they wouldn't stop yelling if he didn't intervene, Leigh strode briskly up to the two and stopped behind Alex's back. He put his hands up on Alex's shoulders and pressed his thumbs above her shoulder blades firmly. "Hey. HEY!" he shouted over the two, until they finally went quiet. Alex, meanwhile, simply deflated when he started massaging her shoulders gently. "Easy now, easy," Leigh said, calming the two down. Molding his face into a look of compassion and gentleness, he gazed at his fingertips then at Robert.

Robert glared at him, but seeing the softness of his old friend's face, Robert calmed down and turned his eyes back to Alex's. Alex's eyes, meanwhile, were closed as she relaxed under Leigh's skilled fingers; her shoulders literally dropped down an inch as she released them. When she opened them, though, Alex saw something in Robert's eyes that almost startled her…

He was gazing so softly, so tenderly at her, like a husband would to his wife. The languidness of his blinking, the caressing of his gaze…it sent shivers up Alex's spine. Robert gently put his fingers up and stroked Alex's jaw line with the backs of his fingers. His eyes weren't focused on hers anymore, but rather on her lips…those soft, tender, inviting lips…

Leigh noticed the change in Robert's face, and looked back toward his fingers. With each rotation he made, a surge of blood coursed through his wrists and hands as he did so. Stepping closer, with his chest almost to her back, he could smell that divine perfume she was wearing…she smelled of lilies on a warm summer's evening. Using his full hands now, Leigh made his way slowly, so very slowly, down her shirt, skimming over her bra as he went down. His fingers were working magic on her back, as he felt her skin relax under his skilled fingertips; it amazed him as he kept going down, down, down to her lower back…

A calm aura settled over Alex as she felt the two men touching her, feeling her, desiring her… There was no fear; there was only a need to touch. Alex put her right hand over Robert's and he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Softly, softly, her mind soothed, be gentle now. Her left hand moved backwards and she gently brushed her fingertips over Leigh's pants. Upwards, upwards her hand went, always being very gentle with her touching. Finally, she felt Leigh's soft shirt and placed the palm of her hand, albeit awkwardly twisted, onto his lower back. She pulled him ever so slightly toward her, and he willingly complied by stepping tiny baby steps closer to her, all the while his fingers brushing the bottom layers of her shirt…

Robert was swimming in Alex's luscious lips. He knew to be gentle, as he didn't want to frighten her away. No, there was no fear; only a need to touch. The gentleness was all he cared about right then. Stepping slightly closer to her, his hands came up around her ears and he kissed her a little harder, but not much. Willingly, her mouth opened to meet his, and her tongue barely touched his lips before receding back into her own mouth. Robert, becoming more daring, brushed his fingertips ever so gently over her sides. Down her shoulders…cresting the edges of her breasts…skimming down her sides…until his fingers, too, came to the edge of her shirt.

Leigh carefully slid the backs of his fingers under her shirt, feeling soft, warm skin underneath it, all the while smelling that intoxicating perfume she wore. His nose was now very close to her shirt, and his whole body was humming...

Robert gently slid the balls of his fingers down to her jeans, but, realizing he'd gone too far, traced the belt loops all the way up and kept going as he kissed her. She was now fully into this kiss, and at the same time pulling Leigh into her back…Robert's fingertips accidentally touched Leigh's, and they both looked at each other instantly. Leigh continued to pull her shirt off of her back, still staring at Robert, and Robert silently knew he had to do the same.

Alex, feeling their gentle touches, broke the kiss with Robert slowly, and looked down at the men's fingers pulling her shirt. As she looked down, Robert and Leigh simultaneously pulled her shirt off of her: over her back…then shoulders…then head…then arms were the very last. Robert released the shirt slowly, and Leigh gently dropped it to the floor at their sides.

Her bare skin was instantly covered with goose bumps, both from the subtle excitement and from the coolness of the room. Both men stepped closer to Alex again, each yearning to feel her warm skin again; for they, too, had felt the temperature drop as they stepped away from her, and they wanted to be warm again…

Robert turned his attention back to her lips, pulling her hips toward his own. Leigh, unconcerned, stepped closer to Alex, his heart beating faster. Robert once again fell in love with her lips, as that was all he could seem to think of…the only things that mattered…he had never experienced anything like her before. She seemed an entirely new person when he kissed her…like nothing bad could ever happen in the world when he was close to her…

Leigh now began to lightly kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. Light as a butterfly's wing, his lips brushed her warm skin, calming the goose bumps back down. His hands, now free of her shirt, traced their way up her back and found her bra strap. Skimming his fingers around it, over it, below it, and above it, Leigh's fingertips found the clasp. Tracing it, while breathing softly and kissing her shoulders, he put a little more pressure on the clasp…

Robert felt her bra become slack against him, and he pulled away from her lips. Alex leaned her head back to the opposite direction of where Leigh's lips were, giving him more of her shoulders to nuzzle. Her left hand now moved to his side and her palm went down the side of his leg. She began to rub her hand up and down his leg, wanting to grip but releasing her weakened hold on his pants. Robert, meanwhile, skimmed his hands up her body and he watched lazily as he very gently pulled off her bra. Robert's mouth parted, and he eagerly, but smoothly, stepped forward to meet her again.

Leigh had pulled back after Robert had pulled off her bra, and together, the men silently gazed at her lovely body. She had a dancer's back, a muscular and well-defined back…Leigh had noticed the many muscles under her skin when the men had pulled off her shirt, but closer she seemed to be a work of art…a masterpiece… She had a deep, smooth groove marking where her spine lay hidden. Stepping even closer, Leigh's broad chest was now caressing her naked back….

Robert kissed her again, then broke away and kissed her jaw line. He went under her chin, so softly, and barely touched her soft neck with his lips. Alex's breathing was now a bit louder…all of theirs were…Robert skillfully kept kissing and breathing hot air on her chest as he made his way down. His hands came up and carefully, gently, yearningly, clasped themselves over her breasts.

Alex gasped ever so slightly, pleasure coursing through her veins. Her left hand now started to work Leigh's pants even more, grabbing the cloth occasionally; but her pleasure-weakened senses wouldn't allow her to hold on for more than a few seconds, and she would release his pant leg, every finger straining to hold on. Her right hand now moved to Leigh's neck, then she slid it up into his thick hair. She couldn't even massage his head, she was so weak; instead she moved her hand back down to his shoulder blade, pulling her elbow up to the ceiling to the side of Robert.

That back…it was driving Leigh up the wall. She smelled so good, tasted so good, he could hardly stand it. His fingertips were alive, his mouth yearning to press harder but choosing not to out of gentleness; he kept kissing and massaging her back. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he pulled his right hand reluctantly off of her back and put his hand over hers. Nuzzling the back of her neck, the back of his fingertips softly moved down her arm, over her elbow, and then back toward her as he traced around her armpit. Using only the gentlest touch with the backs of his fingers, he moved down her ribcage, and down her side…

Robert was in ecstasy with touching her breasts, as they were small yet perfect to fill his hands. His mouth meanwhile couldn't get enough of her, and he kept kissing down, down, down her chest. He could feel her ribs and her sternum through her skin, but each bump was another path to explore for his lips. Each breath she took made his kisses all the more multiple and gentle. His hands found motion again, and they started to carefully knead them with his thumbs. He didn't want to hurt her, but his fingers knew what they were doing as they were being so very gentle…

Alex was now breathing softly through her parted lips, and her eyes were closed. Feeling Robert slide down to her chest, she bent her head slightly and opened her blue eyes lazily to watch him. She was still clenching and unclenching her hands on Leigh's pant leg, to release some of the potent desire coloring her insides…

This allowed for more of her neck for Leigh's lips to explore. His lips nuzzled, kissed, and breathed on her back, and that was more than he could ever have desired. Simply to touch that marvelous skin, to smell that luscious perfume, he was in Heaven. Each breath she took made her back muscles ripple, intriguing his lips and his fingers more; every time she exhaled, his fingers would yearn for their muscles again, and he would unknowingly trace small circles where the muscles abandoned him. When she inhaled again, his fingers and lips danced over her back and shoulders. Pressing his chest a bit harder onto her back, he suddenly felt her arch her own back to meet his. This excited him, as he knew she desired more, more of his touch…

Robert very slowly sank to his knees on the floor, pulling his mouth off of her chest and the curves of her breasts. Alex's right hand moved up to his right shoulder, and curved over it, feeling the strong muscles there. His lips now found a new haven: her thin strong stomach muscles. Opening his mouth more, he grazed his teeth gently below her bellybutton, savoring the warmth his lips encountered. His hands came down to her waist, and he held her there as he kissed and licked her stomach softly…

Leigh likewise moved his fingers like a crop duster down her soft back toward her pant line. There were more muscles down there, grooves his fingers hadn't yet come to appreciate. He felt each and every tug on his pant leg, but he forced his fingers to stay on her back, his lips between her shoulder blades now. His fingertips moved to the sides of her back and traced carefully along her pant line. He licked his tongue over the trench of her spine, and that caused a deeper intake of breath...

Or maybe it was the bite that Robert gave her when he bit a little harder than the normal gentleness she had become accustomed to that made her inhale sharper. Moving his hands from her warm sides down to the front of her pants, Robert looked upwards suddenly to ask permission from Alex's eyes…

He found no permission, as Alex's eyes were once more closed in ecstasy, her face tilted upwards away from Robert. Bringing his eyes back down slowly over her wonderful body, he again looked at his fingertips. He pulled the jean material very slightly away from her tender skin, just enough to slide the backs of his nails into her pants. Applying pressure and working the button through its eye, it finally released; a good thing, too, as his weakened fingers could barely undo the button as it was.

Leigh felt her pant line slacken around his own fingers, and he instinctively knew what Robert had accomplished. He waited, massaging her skin so gently it was driving both Alex and him wild. When he moved his fingertips down toward her pant line again, he felt it slacken even more, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper was heard. Slowly, slowly her pants slacked beneath his fingers, and finally the zipper sound stopped. Never stopping his finger motions, Leigh nuzzled her neck as he slide the flat palms of his hands down the sides of her back, pulling her jeans along with them…he crested over the hills of her buttocks, her flesh even warmer now…

Robert, too, began to pull very gently with his fingertips. Pulling her jeans ever so carefully, his fingers met her jutting hipbones…now her hip flexors…Robert was breathing more heavily, inhaling larger quantities of her softly perfumed skin as he gently made his way down her newly-shaven legs.

Alex, succumbing to their touches, unwillingly released her hold on Leigh's pant leg as he made his way down. Looking up at the ceiling, she gave the quietest of moans as they caressed their way down her legs…She also slid her weak hand off of Robert's shoulder, as he was too far for her to maintain any sort of hold beyond the tips of her fingers. Dropping her hands at her sides, she suddenly felt both of them simultaneously slide their hands back up her smooth legs…

As one, the men gently felt the edges of her panties and then pulled them down, down over her fantastic legs once more. Alex, still looking at the ceiling, poured her desire up to it, and then it came flooding back down to her again as she felt the men caress their way up again…

As they came back up, Alex moved her left hand behind her and onto Leigh's strong shoulder. Leigh meanwhile ran his hands up her legs and massaged her buttocks. So firm, yet so soft, he gripped and relaxed his hands, making her shiver. Leigh grabbed her wrist suddenly, standing up rather quickly, and began to cover her soft white wrist with the gentlest of kisses. Her right weakly came back up toward Robert, touching the sides of his biceps softly…Her head was shifting slightly from her right to her left as they touched her in different places…

Leigh began to inch his way to his right, kissing Alex's shoulder. Sliding his hands around her back, he made his way to the peak of her shoulder and nuzzled it there. Alex's hand slid off, but her right one snaked around to his left shoulder blade under his arm…

Robert felt Leigh's presence get closer to him, and so he knew that he must journey onward onto new pleasure spots. Nuzzling, kissing, caressing, Robert moved his lips to his right, and thus Robert and Leigh made a half-circle around her, their lips and hands never desiring to leave that beautiful skin.

The same instant their hands touched what the other had been feeling, understanding surged through their fingertips, pleasure making both of them inhale sharply. Robert began to move downward toward her buttocks, while Leigh gently caressed her breasts and lips with his soft touch…

The two men worshipped Alex's silky body, wrapping themselves around her. Her skin was all they could handle, but the gentleness was like a calm sigh; like her sigh of ecstasy in between them. Nothing more happened than the caressing of her gorgeous body, as that was all that was needed between them. Two slaves worshipping one goddess…

The next morning, Robert awoke lazily in his bed. Still groggy, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember where he was. His hands falling back down to the bed covers, he stared off into space for a moment…then a lazy smile crossed his face. Still grinning, he slid back the covers and got out of bed. He made his way across the carpeted floor to his small bathroom, and there he splashed some cool water on his face. Reaching for a towel, he wiped his face and hands off with it, and as he did, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and his grin grew even broader.

His eyes held that look…that look that every human gets after something so pleasurable, so tantalizing happened to them. In his mind, he could envision her all over again, in every subtle detail…yet some of it was clouded by a fog of ecstasy, but Robert didn't care.

Putting on a clean shirt, he made his way quietly down the marble stairs. Normally he would have headed for the kitchen, but instead he made a right turn and opened the doors very softly into Leigh's study.

Robert's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw that Leigh was already there, leaning back with his right arm resting on the back of an old chair. A thin bathrobe hung from the top of the chair under his hand and touched the floor. He didn't notice Robert yet…Leigh was looking tenderly at a faded scarlet divan…

Looking up, Leigh saw Robert quietly walk into the room and he grinned. Memories flew between them of their experience last night, but no words were spoken. Robert walked to the left of the divan and looked to find Alex sleeping peacefully on it. Robert smiled slightly, first at Alex then at Leigh, then he crossed over to Leigh and saw that another chair had been posted on Leigh's left. Robert thanked his old friend silently, and then he sat in that chair.

Both men looked at Alex sleeping on the couch. She was so graceful, even in sleep. She was propped up by some big wine red pillows, and a rather shockingly red blanket covered most of her. The top of the blanket covered her small breasts sure enough, but the rest of her chest was bare, her arms having been flung over the pillows. Her hair was now taken down, and both Robert and Leigh saw the artful way in which her long blonde hair was spread over the pillows. The men's eyes caressed every inch of her that they could see, from her hair…down her cheek…curving her throat…sinking into her collar bone…traveling over her chest…and disappearing beneath the blanket.

Leigh leaned to his left, his eyes never leaving Alex, and whispered to Robert, "She is marvelous, isn't she?"

Robert looked at his friend and nodded more to himself, as Leigh wasn't looking at him. "Yes, a true work of art."

"A _masterpiece_," Leigh said with a reverential note in his voice.

They paused for a while before Robert suddenly said, "We slept a long time. When did you get down here?"

"About thirty minutes ago," Leigh said softly. Looking at Robert now, he said, "I just had to see her again…" Robert nodded in complete understanding.

Suddenly, Alex stirred on the couch in front of them, and both men flicked their eyes back to her body.

Opening her eyes very slowly, she saw the two men sitting there and watching her. Closing her eyes again, she smiled slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasure, gentlemen?" she said thickly, picking her right hand off the pillow and waving it in their general direction.

"We are but two souls admiring one of the greatest sculptures ever created," Leigh said to her, smiling all the while.

Alex's eyes flicked from Leigh to Robert, and she smiled knowingly about what was coursing through all of their heads. Shifting again, Alex closed her eyes and rested back on the pillows in a slightly different position. Sighing, she said, "Mm, I could just lie here all day."

"We wouldn't mind," both Robert and Leigh said simultaneously. Looking at each other, all three of them laughed softly. All was at peace here in this room, as nothing could ever stain what they had last night…

Arching her chest upwards, Alex's arm came across her chest to hold the blanket there. Sliding off the couch and sitting up, she stretched languidly while still clutching the blanket. Every nerve in her body was humming with use, and she smiled at that; every inch of her skin had been nurtured and kissed by those two men, and it felt divine…

Like a cat, Robert thought. One of his lanky housecats used to stretch the same way after a long nap in the sun. His lips began to tingle, and he began to imagine every beautiful sinew moving under her skin, muscles he remembered so well…

Getting up from his chair, Leigh pulled the bathrobe off the edge of the chair with his right hand, and walked toward her. As he did so, Alex stood up off the couch facing the two. Robert saw flashes of skin from beneath the blanket, and it stirred his senses once more.

Leigh walked behind Alex with the bathrobe, sending one quick glance down her naked backside, and then he waited as she slid first one arm, and then grabbed the blanket with her now-covered arm to slide the other in the sleeves. He wrapped the robe tenderly around her, breathing very close to her shoulder behind her. He kept his arms over her as he closed the robe, and held her there for a brief moment, just relishing being close to her again. Alex turned her head sideways to where his was, but she couldn't look directly at him and his face was almost buried in her shoulder.

Looking back at Robert, her hair had fallen over her left eye, but she winked at him with the other eye anyways, and they both smiled at each other. Letting the blanket fall from the robe, she reached around herself to find the cord.

Leigh felt her move and let go of her, stepping back a little. The men watched as the tied the robe around her small waist, then, looking at both of them, Alex said, "Well, gentlemen, shall we venture into the kitchen?" They all grinned at each other, and, with Leigh taking her right arm gently, and Robert sidling up to her and taking her left arm tenderly, they both walked out of the study and headed toward the kitchen to enjoy some of Remy's famous eggs.

Alex was walking around the house, touring its wonderful rooms, still in Leigh's bathrobe. Running an admiring gaze over priceless works of art from all different centuries, she turned the corner…

And bumped smack into Robert. Exchanging ohs and oomph's, they both looked at each other grinning. But suddenly, both of their smiles dropped, as they stared into each other's liquid eyes.

Alex's lips parted…but no sound escaped her. She merely stared at Robert with passion streaking behind her eyes…

"Alex, I…" Robert started to say, before she placed her fingertips on his lips to hush him. Robert closed his eyes and began kissing her fingertips. Reaching up to hold her wrist delicately, Robert nuzzled her fingers…the palms of her hands…up her wrist…God she tasted so good. His heart began to beat faster, desire driving him crazy. Alex's eyes closed as she stepped toward him, yearning for more…Robert's other hand began to fumble with the bathrobe cord, pulling the tie out from its restraints. He had to touch her…he had to kiss her…every inch of him was screaming to touch that seductive skin. Alex pulled the bathrobe off of her shoulders, but held the back of it around her waist, covering her buttocks.

That was all Robert needed before desire completely consumed him. Biting softly, he made his way up her neck and back toward her mouth, stepping closer so her naked chest could press against his own. Robert's fingers gently brushed Alex's lower back, and he felt her hands slide up his arms softly.

All of a sudden, Leigh turned the same corner that Robert had come down, and he stopped suddenly at the sight of the two. Smiling softly, Leigh walked quietly by them. When he reached Alex's right shoulder, he gently touched her collarbone with the tip of his middle finger, just to let her know that he was there, and then slowly traced his finger around her shoulder…across the top of her warm back…before dropping his finger again to walk off…

Alex's hand shot out and grabbed Leigh's wrist behind her. A purely dumb luck move, she was rather pleased to have caught his hand. She didn't move her chest, but rather strained toward Robert with almost everything she had. Kissing, touching, it was all happening again…

Leigh looked down at his wrist at where she was gripping him, then he moved his hand upwards until he was holding her hand. His fingers interlaced with her own slowly, then he felt himself being pulled toward her…Willingly, he complied with her silent demands, and stepped up toward that heavenly naked back again. Desire sparked within his chest, and it spread its warmth outwards, all the way to his fingertips. Alex's fingers went slack between his, as her senses shut down to allow only pleasure inside of her…Leigh was tentative with her back; but he smelled her skin once more and knew exactly where to begin.


End file.
